What's Your Zodiac?
by lupuscrystalus
Summary: SDK in Fruits Basket form: When Yuya Shiina becomes partnered up with a boy named Akira Mibu, she encounters a family secret that turns her world upside down.
1. The Egg Project

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo nor Fruits Basket.

**Summary:**

This is a crossover between Samurai Deeper Kyo and Fruits Basket.

Yuya Shiina is an average girl who attends high school just like any average girl would do. However, when she becomes partnered up with a boy named Akira Mibu, she encounters a family secret that turns her world upside down and beats it with a stick.

* * *

**I**

Golden strands flew about in the breeze, twisting and entwining, like a glorious dance in the daylight. Quick, light footsteps echoed between the tall concrete walls that formed a gigantic labyrinth for miles. _I'm almost there! Just a little ways more! _The towering walls that prohibited her from looking left and right gave way to a huge, black gate that was _closing_! "_WAIT!_"

A man with short, black hair stopped the gates to allow the girl to enter. "That was a close one." Yuya, expecting the gates to close had attempted to slide in at the last moment, but instead tripped over the gentleman's foot, face-planting straight into the walkway. The man bent down and poked her motionless body. "Are you alright?"

Yuya looked up and met his concerned look with a beet-red face. She then jumped up and bowed, her hand pressed gently against her chest. "Th-thank you, sir. I'm so sorry."

"There is no need to apologize." He looked up at the clock tower. "You'd better hurry, it seems classes are about to begin." He smiled once again. _Wow, he's handsome!_ Yuya blushed, bowed once again, and then made her way to class.

He simply stood there, watching her make her way to class, a grin spreading farther across his face. "This will be a good day indeed!" He blushed with excitement and skipped merrily into the building, singing a repetitive tune that would make anyone shiver in fear, "High school girls! High school girls! La la la! High school girls!"

Yuya dashed to class, huffing and puffing from her exhaustion. _I mustn't give up! I'm almost there! _She rounded a corner and then another. Then a sigh of relief reached her lips as she slowed down to a halt to open the sliding door to her classroom. _I hope I'm not too late._ She entered and everyone turned to face her. Embarrassed at the sudden attention, she took her seat next to her best friends, Uo and Hana.

"Miss Shiina, glad you could join us. We were just in the middle of picking partners for our group assignment." Her hand moved along her desk displaying a set of eggs sitting in a carton.

Uo bent over from the desk behind her and whispered into her ear, "This project sucks, because we have to partner up with boys. Remember, Yuya. Just say the word, and I'll take care of em' for ya!" Yuya let out a struggled laugh, a tear drop forming on her face, at the thought of what Uo would do once the partners were picked. She remembered a time when Uo 'ruffed someone up' just because they looked at Yuya 'suspiciously.' Yuya never quite understood what Uo meant, but went along with it anyway. With that in mind, Yuya then glanced over at Hana, sitting to her right. She felt a sudden chill bristle its way up and down her spine. She didn't even want to think about what would happen if Hana decided to join in on the action.

The sound of the sliding door jolted her from her thoughts. "Ah, Mr. Mibu. It seems everyone is coming in late today," said their sensei in a slightly irritated tone.

"I am terribly sorry." A boy with extremely light, blonde hair bowed at the entrance and made his way gracefully to his seat. Three of the girls in the class squealed upon hearing his gentle voice.

"Looks like the fan club is at it again." Uo rested her head on the palm of her left hand, glaring at the three girls who shot a suspicious glance at Yuya. The three girls cowered away at the yankee's gaze. "Seems there are all kinds of trouble today, eh, Hana?"

Hana turned her head slowly towards Yuya and Uo and nodded. "I'm receiving strange electric signals." She turned her head more towards Yuya. "Be careful, Yuya-chan."

Yuya's face became blank as she let out her struggled laugh, once again. Then she snapped up upon hearing the firm voice of their sensei call her name. "Shiina Yuya-san. Let's see. You will be partnered with," she scanned the room and nodded when she came to a conclusion, "Mibu Akira-san."

Yuya's eyes grew huge at hearing the pairing, and she felt the grinding of teeth coming from Uo. She then glanced over at Akira and received that prince-like smile all the fan girls swooned over. Yuya blushed then glanced over at the three fan girls in the corner, receiving a death-like glare. She felt the hairs stand on her arms as a fizzle of electricity emitted itself from Hana. The fan girls shivered in fear.

Their sensei finished the pairings and began giving instructions on how this project worked. Much to Yuya, Uo, and Hana's dismay the project must be done outside of class...that meant...Yuya had to go to Akira's house! In turn, she would be haunted forever by the fan club girls! _This day couldn't get much worse! Then again..._ Yuya looked over at Akira once again. _This could be the start of a new friendship._

After parting from Uo and Hana at the school gate, Yuya made her way back home, trying her best to avoid the freakish fan club that sought her life. She huddled closer to her bag, as if receiving comfort from having some sort of 'weapon' to defend herself with. _Please, don't let it come to that._ She shut her eyes tightly and bumped into the back of nearly the last person she wanted to meet (the last of which would be any member of the fan club). Yuya glanced up and met his heart-warming smile, blushing profusely. _No wonder they adore him so much..._ She shook her head, immediately casting away the thought of stampeding fan girls in a rising tide behind her. "Oh, I-I'm sorry, A-Akira-san." She kept her head low and gripped onto her bag tighter.

"Why, hello Yuya-san. You should be more careful where you're walking. You might end up hurt." She looked up at his face once again and her blush grew deeper.

"I-I-I will!" She gripped harder onto her bag, her knuckles turning whiter and whiter with every second.

Yuya felt a gentle touch on her shoulder, and the next thing she knew Akira's face was only an inch away from her own. In his gentle voice he calmed her into just a slight flush of her cheeks, "Sensei gave me the egg to handle for a while, so how about we work on the project at my house first." He held out the egg with his right arm and, kept his left hand on her right shoulder. "That is, if that's alright with you, Shiina-san."

Yuya jumped back, started from being so close to the "prince" of their school. If the fan girls found out about this...she would be doomed! She waved her arms and began talking really fast, "Uhm, yeah! That's alright with me! I mean, I don't want to intrude in your house or anything, but I also don't want to leave you with all the responsibility for this project! So...uh...I, yeah!"

Akira let out a slight laugh and smiled. "Alright, my house is this way. Come with me."

**Author's note:**

**

* * *

**  
A thought just randomly came to me one day that made me think about the Samurai Deeper Kyo cast if they were cursed like the Sohma family from Fruits Basket! Then another thought randomly came to me about how a lot of the characters from the Fruits Basket zodiac remind me so much of characters from the SDK manga (I'm not much of a fan of the anime...sorry, guys). However, not all the characters fit (most of the problem is caused by there not being enough major characters in one compared to the other). For example, there aren't that many girls in the SDK manga, so Uo and Hana had to be used in this fic as opposed to a complete set of SDK characters. And I love those two characters and feel that Yuya deserves to have a few friends, haha.

Anyway, this is the first fic I've ever submitted, and I don't mind how harsh the crit can be, so please critique all you want. Let me know if this is a good idea and if I should continue!

Thank you for reading!


	2. Poof?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo nor Fruits Basket.

* * *

**II**

Yuya and Akira walked side by side, making their way across a community of households into a less crowded, and much greener area which Yuya never knew existed. The slight flutter of leaves left dancing shadows floating along their walkway and made Yuya smile with delight. "Do you enjoy the trees, Shiina-san?" Yuya jumped upon hearing the soft-spoken voice of Akira. She lifted her head slowly to look at his and nodded. Akira smiled in amusement, "You don't have to be so shy, Shiina-san." _Well, I probably wouldn't be if my life wasn't threatened by a group of obsessive stalkers,_ Yuya thought to herself. As if almost sensing what Yuya had thought Akira laughed and then pointed to a traditional, one-story home, "We're almost there."

Yuya looked at the house that stood before them. _It's so cute._ She listened to the birds that chirped in the trees and took in the scent of fresh air. _It's so relaxing here. It must be a wonderful place to live._ Yuya was suddenly brought out of her trance when a familiar voice reached her ears, "Ah! It's the girl from this morning!" Yuya looked in the direction of the voice and found the gentleman who helped her get into the school when the gates were closing. He was dressed in more comfortable clothing now rather than the black suit and tie he was wearing before. His smile spread wide across his face, but the larger it grew the more Akira's shrank.

"What now, Kyoshiro-san?" Akira's sudden change of tone took Yuya by shock.

"Oh! Well, this morning I was running a bit late and the gates were closing to the school. I almost didn't make it, but he stopped the gates for me and let me in!" Yuya bowed to Kyoshiro in thanks and he nodded back.

Kyoshiro's grin nearly fell off of his face by now. "There is no need to thank me. The pleasure is all mine. By the way, what is your name?"

"Shiina. Yuya Shiina." She smiled so sweetly that she had both Kyoshiro and Akira blushing.

"You have such a beautiful smile, Yuya-san." With that comment Yuya began blushing and held her face, trying to hide her sudden change in colour.

"Now that we've introduced ourselves, we'll begin our project." His glare at Kyoshiro immediately turned into the kindest of smiles once he faced Yuya. "Sorry about the mess. We aren't exactly the best of house keepers."

"Oh! That's alright!" Yuya nodded and followed Akira into the house.

* * *

Meanwhile, a shadowy figure stood atop a branch, leaning his back against the tree trunk, arms crossed against his chest. He simply watched them as they had their conversation, taking in every word that they said. He analyzed the girl, squinting at her to get as much detail as he could of her. _Not bad, Akira._ A cocky smirk formed on his lips, revealing one of his fangs. He continued to watch them as they made their way towards the house. _They couldn't seriously be...the hell? They're letting her in?_ He quickly unfolded his arms and pushed himself away from the trunk. He saw the wooden door slide open, and sure enough all three of them went in. One of his eyebrows raised itself in a half questioning, half suspicious manner, causing him to cross his arms again. What the hell are they thinking? With that in mind, he jumped silently onto the grass and made his way to the door.

* * *

Yuya sat at the dining table next to Akira, holding a pen in her hand jotting down notes and records for their project. After writing a few quick notes she looked up at Akira, "Uhm...Since we're apparently supposed to be treating this egg as if it were our child, then shouldn't it have a name?"

Akira nodded and smiled, "That's a wonderful idea, Shiina-san. Then what shall we name it?"

Yuya placed the butt end of the pen against her chin and began to tap a few times in contemplation. "Well, we need to determine if it is a boy or a girl."

"How about we flip a coin?" Akira pulled out a coin from his pocket and balanced it on his thumb. "Heads, a girl, tails, a boy."

Yuya nodded, "Okay."

Akira flicked his right thumb upward, sending the silvery coin to go twirling up slowly into the air. Both of their eyes followed the coin that finally ended its assent and began to fall. Suddenly, a slight crack from above made both of their attention slip away from the coin which landed tails up, on the table. "Not this, again." Akira placed his palm against his forehead and Yuya glanced at him questionably. Suddenly, a part of the ceiling came crashing down directly onto the table. The table broke in the middle, sending whatever was on the edges flying across the room. With their kind of luck, however, such an object just to happened to be the egg. Both Yuya and Akira jumped up, watching their project grade fly into a sticky failure on the floor. Without noticing the other one jump for it, they both leapt and landed with a thud and a 'poof' onto the floor.

"I got it!" Yuya shouted with delight. _Wait...poof?_ She looked around her searching for Akira. "A-Akira-san?" That was when she noticed she was almost lying atop a small, white rat with his eyes shut. "_OH NO! I TURNED HIM INTO A RAT!_" She threw the egg up into the air, and when she noticed what she did she quickly jumped up and tried to catch it, but once again bumped into a man standing behind her holding the egg in his hands, creating the same exact 'poof' sound as before. She looked before her and saw a dark, red cat with blood red eyes stare back at her with an egg in his mouth. He spat out the egg and began to hiss at Yuya in anger. "_OH MY GOD! NOT YOU TOO!_"

Footsteps came from the hallway, revealing a wide-eyed Kyoshiro standing in the doorway. Yuya snatched up the cat and rat, nearly stepping on what got them into this mess, and ran as fast as she could to Kyoshiro and shouted, "THEY'RE _ANIMALS_!"

Kyoshiro placed his hand against his forehead and laughed. "Yes, they are, Yuya-san. Yes, they are."

* * *

**Author's note:**

Hey! Here's Part II! How did you like it? Is the plot coming too slow? Too fast? What do you think? And could you imagine Kyo as a cat? Haha. He'd never let anyone pet him, probably. Might even have rabies too! X3

More characters will be introduced in the next chapter! Tell me how I'm doing! Thanks for reading!

And yes, **_Rin Amaru_**, Kyo is still Kyo It's convenient, isn't it?


	3. Cursed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo nor Fruits Basket.

* * *

**III**

"What?" Yuya looked up at Kyoshiro, blinking her eyes in confusion. "Is this...normal?"

Akira squirmed out of Yuya's arms that clutched him and the demon-eyed cat tightly against her body. He jumped on her shoulder and nodded. "Yes...I'm afraid it is Shiina-san. Well...somewhat." It was exactly what Yuya didn't need to hear.

"_Wh-what?_ He talks too?" Her eyes looked like they were about to spring out of their sockets. _Th-this can't be happening!_

"Well, that doesn't seem at all surprising. I mean, he is still human." Kyoshiro remarked, index finger pointing to the ceiling matched with a way too cheerful face for the occasion.

"Will you two just _shut up?_" The room suddenly became completely silent when the harsh voice spoke. Yuya looked down at the cat that was squirming to get out of her grip. "And let go of me, _dogface!_" He got tired of his struggling and decided to take more violent actions such as scratching and biting his way out, causing Yuya to shout out in pain and release him. She fell to her knees and began nursing the small scratch marks left upon her skin, slight traces of blood seeping through a deeper cut.

"Kyo! What the hell do you think you're _doing!_" Akira pointed an accusing paw in the cat's direction.

"Well, who got us into this mess anyway?" Kyo's anger erupted as he barred his fangs at the small, furry animal who dared to place the blame on him for this situation. His question however remained unanswered, only receiving a glare from Akira with the shattered table and half of the ceiling lying in a heap behind him. "You know what...just shut the hell up." Right when Kyo turned around a giant cloud of smoke appeared and that familiar 'poof' sound echoed in the house. As the fog began to fade however...

"_AHHHH!_" Yuya turned around, immediately covering her eyes from the scene she _almost _completely witnessed. Kyo and Akira quickly gathered their clothing and immediately slipped them back on (they seem to be prepared for situations like these, so they've grown rather quick with putting on their clothes).

"Eheheheheheh..." Kyoshiro began to wave his arms, a teardrop forming along the right side of his head. "Yuya-san, perhaps we should discuss this over a pot of tea." He turned to face Akira. "Akira-san?"

"What now? I'm kind of busy." Akira grunted, sparks emitting from his forehead expressing the tension created between him and Kyo due to this event. Suddenly Akira noticed Yuya kneeling on the ground, staring blankly at them just like when she held Akira and Kyo, in animal form, before Kyoshiro. "Oh, Shiina-san, you are injured." He walked into a room and came out with a damp cloth and bandages. He began cleaning and sealing her wounds. Every now and then he would glance at the culprit, anger apparent in his expression. Yuya simply sat there glancing at her arm, Akira, and then sneaking a quick peek at the man leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. His unusual blood red hair slightly covered his face as he allowed his head to dip down, eyes closed. When he'd feel her eyes upon him he would look up and glare at her as if it were wrong to even sneak a peek at him after what happened. "Does it hurt anymore, Shiina-san?"

Yuya jumped slightly at the sudden question and simply answered with a slight shake of her head. Her left hand brushed against Akira's bandaging work, as she slightly lifted her head to look at his face, "Thank you."

A struggled laugh caused Yuya, Akira, and Kyo to face Kyoshiro's direction in curiosity. Kyoshiro stood staring at the mess caused by the sudden intrusion from Kyo, his palm pressed firmly against his forehead. "It seems we have a bit of explaining to do."

"Yeah, how about, don't you know how to use a door?" The visible tension between Akira and Kyo recommenced as they lowered their eyebrows and shot electric signals between one another's foreheads.

"That's not what I meant, but that matter will be discussed another time." Kyoshiro looked down at Yuya still sitting in confusion and shock on the floor. "Yuya-san, can you manage to keep a secret?"

Yuya looked up at him, eyes wide open, and nodded in response.

"Don't tell anyone that this here egg is my illegitimate child which you adopted since you lost your own!" He seemed to freakishly float in the air, with a sparkly rainbow backdrop, presenting the egg before her. "There is no need to thank me! And please! Do not blame Kyo for the death of your child! It is not his fault he doesn't know how to operate a simple device such as a door!"

"Just shut...the hell..._up_." Kyo's eyebrow began to twitch in irritation.

"_Oh no!_ The egg!" Yuya looked about frantically when suddenly she came across a sticky orange-white spot that dripped slowly from her hand when she lifted it away. "_Oh no!_ Now I'll _never_ graduate high school!"

"Eh...I don't think you'll fail high school over something as simple as an egg, Yuya-san. We'll explain the whole situation to the teacher and she'll understand." Akira began to pat Yuya on the back reassuringly, giving her a towel to wipe her hands with.

"Yeah, we'll tell them that you turned into a rat and I turned into a cat because the ceiling spontaneously collapsed. It's a perfectly understandable reason, alright." Kyo's sarcasm wasn't all that bad, but mixed with a harsh tone like his made it sound more like a threat than a simple statement.

"Uh uhm..." Yuya began to wave her arms around in an attempt to get someone's, anyone's, attention.

"Ceiling don't spontaneously collapse when morons don't know how to use a front door." Akira jumped up balling his hands into a pair of fists.

"Hey...guys?" Yuya waved her arms higher and faster.

"Stop with the door remarks! Besides, whose ideas was to let _her_ into the house?" Kyo pushed himself away from the wall, making his fists tighter than they already were.

"Guys?" Yuya raised her voice a little louder, but was unmatched by the roaring voices of the out-of-control tempers raging before her. _Ehhhh? I still don't understand what's going on._ Hoping to get some sense from it all, Yuya turned toward Kyoshiro and asked, "Uhm...Kyoshiro-san?"

"Yes, Yuya-san?" He smiled, completely ignoring the fight that was about to ensue between the two bickering animals (literally) before them.

"Uhm...could you please explain what happened? It seems to be a perfectly normal thing...I mean, Akira-san and Kyo-san transforming into animals and all."

"Not just animals, Yuya-san, but creatures of the Chinese Zodiac."

"Chinese Zodiac? But, I don't remember there being a cat in the zodiac."

Kyoshiro placed his hand below his chin, nodding in response. "Yes, well..." He glanced at Kyo and Akira now throwing punches at one another, smashing up the rest of his house. He sighed, "You'll see."

"Eh?" Yuya blinked. _Well, that didn't help._ "Uhm, well then, why doesn't Akira-san transform at school?"

"Oh, members of the zodiac only transform when hugged by a member of the opposite sex. For example you must've accidentally come in some sort of contact similar to a hug with both Akira-san and Kyo-san to trigger the transformation."

"Members of the zodiac? You mean there are more?"

"Yep. I for example am a member as well. Can you guess what animal I am?" Kyoshiro pointed to himself with his right thumb, winking at her as if it were a clue of some sort. "Well, to save you trouble, I'm the dog."

"So, whenever someone hugs a member of the zodiac, they turn into their specified animal? So, if someone were to hug you, you'd turn into a dog?"

Kyoshiro nodded, a smile making its way across his face. In a second he was mere inches away from her face, cupping her chin with his fingers. "Do you like dogs, Yuya-san?" Immediately he fell to the ground, two angry fists waving in the air belonging to both Akira and Kyo.

"Uh..." Yuya looked up and blinked at the attackers (or were they defenders?). "So, why is it that you change into these characters of the zodiac?"

"It's a family curse." Yuya looked up at Akira whose face suddenly darkened in contempt. "It's been around for as long as we can remember."

"And...is there no way to break it?" Yuya's sudden question caught everyone off guard. This caused a small smile to emerge from the darkness that engulfed Akira's face.

"If there was a way, we would have broken it a long time ago. We've tried so many things...but to no avail."

Yuya stood up, determination glowing in her eyes. "Then I will break it! I mean, you don't even know why you are cursed! You were just born that way, right?"

Akira, Kyo, and Kyoshiro stared at her wonderingly, Kyoshiro still rubbing the spot that Akira and Kyo simultaneously pounded with their fists. _What a strange girl...just maybe...we could..._

Kyoshiro stood up, nodding. "I take it that you will keep our secret, Shiina Yuya-san?"

Yuya aimed her determined, emerald eyes at Kyoshiro, gripping her arm that was bandaged tightly. She nodded, "I promise that I will keep your curse a secret."

* * *

**Author's note:**

_Eep!_ That was longer than the rest...I wanted to introduce another character into this one, but I wanted to at least explain the curse somewhat, so I didn't get to...vv I hope I didn't go too much into detail, or even worse, too little. I like writing fan fiction; it's fun! I'll update the story soon! Let me know how I'm doing okay?

I realize that Yuya is slipping out of character. Does that bother anyone? I wanted to kind of combine Tohru Honda and Yuya Shiina into one, but it seems Tohru's personality and introversion is taking over. But I defintitely will not make her as naive or spacey as Tohru, so no fear!

Oh! And thank you for the reviews so far: **_Rin Amaru_**, **_Indigo Flames_**, and **_Hyper Kid_**! I'm glad you're enjoying it

I also have another crossover with Samurai Deeper Kyo, but this one is with Naruto I'm unsure if I should post it though. It has a lot more action in it. Let me know if you guys are interested. It actually has characters from both series in it. It's not like this story's type of crossover at all.


	4. Storm Rising

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo nor Fruits Basket

* * *

**IV**

Kyoshiro smiled then gaily made his way to the phone. "Well, I feel that I should alert the head of the family about this."

"Uhm...head of the family?" Yuya looked at Akira questioningly, and heard a slight grunt from Kyo's direction.

"Nobunaga." Kyo's expression turned dark, as he crossed his arms in his typical manner before his chest. His eyes burned with hatred and bore straight through Yuya's mind. She could feel the cold air forming in the room, and felt that it wasn't simply hatred that formed it, but also a sense of fear, pain, and sadness.

Yuya didn't like the feeling she was getting. Her mind felt like it was being crushed by an invisible weight that emerged from no where. Her breathing slightly struggled, but she regained her senses in order to say, "I see, I guess it would be important to let him know. I mean, now that your secret is revealed to someone outside of the family and all."

She bowed her head in a gesture of 'I'm sorry,' but Akira shook his head and placed both of his hands gently on her shoulders. "Do not worry, Shiina-san. We believe that you will keep our secret."

Yuya nodded, and once again stroked the bandage tied tightly around her forearm. Watching her do this annoyed Kyo, and he didn't know why. She deserved it for turning him into a cat. No one outside of the zodiac was to know about the curse, yet she just waltzed right in and clumsily bumped into him! It was all her fault, not his. Not in any way was it his fault. _Just thinking about this pisses me off!_ He unconsciously slammed his right fist into the wall behind him, causing it to slightly shake from his anger. Yuya shifted her attention over to Kyo, her eyes concerned. _Damn it! Don't look at me like that!_ He stomped into the hallway and made his way up the steps, each step creating a pounding echo within the house.

"Uhm..." Yuya continued to stare at the doorway Kyo exited through, her emerald eyes focusing on the empty spot left behind.

"Do not worry about him, Shiina-san." He stood up and offered his hand to help her stand as well. "Come, it's getting late. I'm sure we'll find a way to redo the project or make up for it in some way. Do not worry." He smiled that prince-like smile of his and led her to the door, trying not to trip over the rubble that blocked their path to the doorway. "I'll walk you home."

"N-no!" Yuya immediately began swinging her arms frantically about her, causing Akira to raise his eyebrow in confusion.

"Is there something the matter, Shiina-san?"

"Nothing is the matter! I can walk myself home! I don't want to burden you anymore! I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" She quickly made her way through the sliding door and made a dash for home.

_I certainly hope that nothing is the matter._ Akira turned around and found a suspiciously smiling Kyoshiro standing in the doorway staring at him. "What are you smiling about?" Akira's eyebrows lowered, causing his beautiful features to scrunch up in annoyance.

"What? Is it wrong to smile, Akira-san? It would help if you smiled every once in a while, it doesn't do your features justice you know." Akira glowered at Kyoshiro's remark which made Kyoshiro decide upon changing the subject. "By the way, He says that it will be fine to let Yuya-san be, which means, there is no need to erase her memory at this time."

Akira raised his eyebrow not liking where this was leading. "What do you mean, 'at this time?"

Kyoshiro chuckled, betraying a not-too-friendly tone in his laugh, sending a slight chill down Akira's spine. "Well, isn't the answer obvious? Of course if the secret somehow slips out from here, all memories concerned with the Mibu family will be erased from her memory." Kyoshiro turned around, about to head upstairs to talk Kyo into cleaning up his mess.

"Why were you at the high school today?"

Kyoshiro turned around, a half-frightened look forming on his face. "Oh, I almost forgot to mention that. Eheheheh..." He held the back of his head with one hand and his laugh faded.

"Forgot to mention what?" Akira became thoroughly annoyed by now. He had suspicions that something was up today, but...

"Hotaru will be staying with us for a few weeks. I just registered him to the high school this morning. That was how I encountered Yuya-san, and my, was she a wonderful way to greet my day? It was too bad I didn't encounter others as sweet and lovely as her..." As Kyoshiro continued his perverted little rant, Akira sighed, making his way to his room upstairs. _I wonder what Kyo might say to this...

* * *

_

As Yuya made her way home, still shook up from the day's events, she looked up at the setting sun which glowed a deep crimson as it made its way under the horizon. _They look just like his eyes._ Yuya looked down at her injured arm and began to think to herself, I wonder what Uo and Hana may say? I better come up with some excuse. She stood there for a moment, her index finger pressed gently against her soft, pink lips contemplating a solution to her problem. She immediately dropped her arms and drooped her head. _It's hopeless! I am terrible at lying! Then again...I can always tell them the truth. Just say a cat attacked me. Because...that's was literally happened._ Yuya thought back to Akira's house and remembering Kyo's angry stare and the crushing feeling that went along with it, her body shuddered. _I feel so horrible. How could they live like that? Always knowing that if they aren't too careful, their secret would be revealed._ Without paying any attention to where she was walking she kept her head lowered and tripped on something, causing her to fall to the ground with a poof. _Poof? Oh no! Not again!_ "I—"

"Hmm?" A young man, somewhat older than herself, with golden blonde hair and sharp, amber eyes stared back at her, confused at her panicked expression. She simply lay there sprawled on his lap, looking up at him with her eyes wide open.

Yuya quickly gathered herself and sat on her knees quickly replying, "I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going!" She made a quick nod and slowly looked up to view his face again. _I'm just running into all kinds of good-looking guys today! Oh...I can imagine what Uo and Hana would say if they ever found out I encountered so many guys in one day. She shivered at the thought of electric sparks and flying fists flailing everywhere. Oh...the casualties..._

"What do you want?" The young man just stared at her, somewhat bored and only half-interested in her existence.

"Nothing. I just wanted to say I was sorry."

He just continued to stare at her blankly. "Sorry about what?"

Yuya simply blinked at him, confused at his confusion. _Y-you're kidding me, right?_ "Uhm...I just fell on you, don't you remember?"

He looked up at the sky as if the answer lay up there somewhere. He then turned to look at her once again and with a confused look on his face stated, "You're not Kyoshiro-san."

"Eh? Of course I'm not Kyoshiro-san! Do I look like a guy to you?" Now she was just growing irritated. _Is he not listening to a single word I say or something? Or is he...just...dense?_ They stared each other down for a moment until Yuya finally gave in. "Uhm...are you looking for this person?" The young man nodded his head, finally allowing the conversation to lead somewhere productive. "Is his last name Mibu?" One again he nodded, his features sharpening from his previous blank expression. "I can take you to him!" Yuya jumped up, pulling him by his hand and indicated with her finger to follow. He simply raised an eyebrow and shrugged, following her lead. "My name is Yuya Shiina. What is your name?"

For once being focused on something, the young man responded, "Hotaru."

* * *

**Author's note:**

Alrighty! I at last squeezed in Hotaru-kun but which zodiac member will he be? Can you guess? And it seems that Yuya's personality is slowly creeping its way out. Then again, Hotaru would make anyone go insane when a one on one conversation with him is brought up. That just makes him all the more adorable! She only seems timid during the first few chapters because it's not everyday that you go prancing into a stranger's house and find out that they turn into animals. So, if you enjoy her firecracker attitude, it'll appear in time. Just give the characters a chapter or two to get used to one another.

I was also contemplating on who was to take Akito's place. Nobunaga and Sakuya were my final choices, but in the end I chose Nobunaga. I dunno...I know that Akito is a female, but Sakuya's personality is just way off, and I feel that Nobunaga could match Akito somewhat, and I mean, he is basically the head of the Mibu anyway, so why not?

I've pretty much left it open pairings wise. So, anyone could end up with Yuya. We'll see what happens. Anyway, Happy New Year! And thanks for reading and reviewing :)


	5. Inadvertent Concern

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo nor Fruits Basket.

**And just for reference**: _Italics_ reminiscence

**V**

Kyo sat on the floor of his room, one of his legs lying lazily on the ground, while the other was prepared to jump up in case of an attack. Well, not like he'd get caught off guard, but sometimes he just felt like hitting something. His head rested against the wall with his eyes closed as he slowly opened and closed his right hand into a fist. Doing this tended to calm his anger, it was a trick that his Master taught him. Suddenly thinking of his Master, he began to think of the time they trained in the mountains for a month. The land he strained his body to the breaking point in, was a breathtaking sight for anyone, even him. Kyo and his Master would often take a break or train under the gigantic waterfalls from above. Thinking of the cool, gentle mist made Kyo suddenly shiver as if feeling its touch all over again.

_"Kyo!" A friendly smile belonging to a soft, delicate face such as his would make anyone obey._

_Kyo struggled to stand, tiredness shaking his entire body._ Darn it! I can't look weak. Not in front of him!_ Kyo thought highly of his Master and greatly appreciated the time they spent together, although Kyo never admitted it verbally. He never felt the need to. In fact, it was as if everything he thought, his Master knew._

_The man let out a soft laugh as he watched Kyo continue to chase a wild chicken in order to catch it for dinner. "Kyo, that will be enough, come back." Even after several hours of chasing, Kyo never gave up on catching that chicken. The number of scrapes and bruises continued to grow upon his body, but he never once complained about them. He wanted to do his best to make his Master proud of him, and giving up and crying about it would get him no where. No. He never once cried in his life. He never knew why, but the tears never came out. He had all the opportunities, all the reasons, but nothing drove him to that length before. Perhaps it was because he had nothing to really expect in life, because he-_

The front door slammed open, suddenly someone was upon him. "I got you _now_, Kyo!" It was unmistakable who _that_ voice belonged to.

"Hotaru, what the hell are you doing?" Kyo shoved Hotaru off and jumped up to his feet, smacking away the "filth" on his clothes.

Hotaru stopped for a moment to think. _What the hell _am_ I doing here?_ He looked around and suddenly caught interest in something in the kitchen. As he made his way in, Akira was making his way out and happened to bump...into...Hotaru.

Now Hotaru was throwing punches and kicks at Akira, creating a fist fight between the two which began tearing down half of the living room.

"Ohhhh...and I _just_ finished cleaning up this mess." Kyoshiro stepped into the room a frown appearing on his face, landing a hard punch on both Akira and Hotaru's heads. "Now that that matter is settled." Kyoshiro turned towards Kyo, sensing a huge storm of anger heading his way. "Ehehehehhe..." Kyoshiro ran out the door, "It seems I forgot something at the convenient store! I'll be right baaaack!"

Yuya stood at the front door speechless. This is how the most popular guy in school lives his life? Her mouth twitched watching both Hotaru and Akira lying entangled on the floor, apparently unconscious. That was when she realized a hard stare directed specifically at her. _That's right. This all wouldn't have happened if I never brought Hotaru here._ She simply looked up at Kyo and bowed her head, "Gomen...but he was lost in the rain. I couldn't let him stay out there and freeze to death."

Kyo stared at her for what seemed like ages. _Okay...he can stop doing that now..._ Finally, he stepped towards her slowly. One step, then another. When he was about a step away from Yuya, she looked up at him, and then her eyes immediately shifted away. _I never realized how...beautiful...he was._ He took a step around her and took a look outside, "The rain's stopped. I'll take you home."

Yuya blinked. "N-no! That's alright! I can manage it myself!" Her face suddenly grew dark, but immediately lightened up to prevent suspicion. They however, caught the sudden change in Yuya's aura and raised their eyebrows, wondering what she could possibly be hiding. Even Hotaru held a concerned look on his face, but immediately lost interest and began counting all the planks of wood on the ceiling.

Akira spoke first. "Shiina-san," he began, trying to get untangled from Hotaru on the floor, "don't you find it a bit dangerous to be walking alone this late in the evening?"

Yuya smiled and a droplet of water fell from her bangs. "I'm used to walking home alone, I'll be fine." She turned to leave when suddenly someone grabbed her wrist. She turned to have an expressionless Kyo hand her an umbrella.

Akira nodded, "Just in case. I'll see you tomorrow Shiina-san."

"H-hai." She nodded, her smile growing as she held the umbrella above her head and opened it. With that, she turned once again and walked down the cold, lonely streets of town. They watched her even after she faded into the distance.

"I'm going out." Akira looked at the red-head beside him proceeding out the door, surprised. _Let him do what he wants. In the end, he'll only get hurt...again._ Akira sighed as he watched his cousin follow the path that Yuya took, half running. _She accepted us, even though she knows about the curse._ The blind boy leaned against the door way, resting his head on the side. _I wonder why..._

Yuya walked down the street, occasionally stepping in a deep puddle, causing her toes to become soaked and frozen. She came to a stop and shivered, trying to wiggle her toes so they wouldn't develop frostbite. She sighed, _Just a little farther._ She glanced to her left and gasped._ Every time..._ Yuya gripped the handle to the umbrella tightly, fighting the tears forming in her eyes. _Every time..._ She fell to her knees and began sobbing. The umbrella fell out of her grasp and splashed in a puddle that lay next to her.

"Hey." A familiar voice appeared behind her. The girl turned to look and came extremely close to Kyo's face who was reaching for the umbrella beside her. She blushed when a raindrop fell from his nose onto her cheek. A finger brushed away the moisture building up beneath her eye. _His hand is so warm._ She blushed deeper. The back of her hand followed suit, rubbing the remaining tears away. "Did you fall?" He stared at her for a while, searching for an answer.

Yuya nodded quickly, trying to hide her pain inside. "Yeah. I fell. That's all." She glanced at the dark alleyway on her left and shivered.

Kyo hadn't the patience. "What happened there?"

"Nothing." She stood and wrung her skirt of the extra water that crept its way up her clothing.

"Don't lie to me." He reached for her chin and held it gently. They stood like that for a while; the only sound heard was the gentle fall of the rain about them.

"Why should I tell you?" She drew in her eyebrows, causing her forehead to wrinkle half in irritation and half in defense.

"Because..." He paused for a moment. _Why should I care, anyway? It has nothing to do with me, and it won't change anything about me._ Kyo shook his head and leaned in closer. "...you're crying."

Yuya's eyes widened in surprise. _But...even Uo and Hana don't know the whole truth. So, why should I trust him with my most painful memories?_ "Alright, but..." She rubbed her arms trying to keep warm. "...let's get some shelter first." Yuya took Kyo by the hand and  
led him behind her. "My house isn't too far from here."

* * *

**Author's note:**

Gomen! It's been so long since I've updated, but don't worry! I didn't forget about this story! forgets what she wanted to say Uhh...review?


	6. Alone

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo nor Fruits Basket.

VI

Akira sat on the porch listening to the rain fall outside. "Seems like the rain is pouring again." It was days like these that made him feel depressed. The gloomy atmosphere made him think of his childhood memories, if you could call them that. He was always recognized as the different one, even though "outsiders," as the Mibu referred to the people not afflicted with the curse, didn't know about his transformation into a member of the zodiac. Even his own mother did her best to hide the fact that he was different, mostly from herself.

Akira sighed, as the moments flowed through him, causing his body to shiver at times whenever a painful memory was reviewed. _Her eyes...she never looked at me with her eyes. It was as if, I didn't exist. _He slouched slightly, becoming enveloped in the pain. _That is why..._ His hand raised to his left eye and cupped it. _I felt no need for mine. _He dropped his hand and a smirk slowly formed on his face. "If my own mother never acknowledged me..." He glanced in the direction where Kyo had run. "...then why could she?"

Yuya led Kyo to an old apartment building in a small, well-kept neighborhood. He looked around taking in his surroundings, something he never really did until now. He began to truly notice how different her world was from his. He was always kept confined until his Master took him in. Since then, he did as much wandering as he could, enjoying his freedom while it lasted.

"Kyo?" Kyo blinked, realizing his thoughts drifting and nodded, following her up the stairs and to her door. "Hmm..." Yuya searched for her key, rummaging through her bag that contained just about everything in it.

"How much stuff do you need?" He snatched her bag away from her, receiving a slight squeal of a complaint from Yuya. _Here's the fun part._ Kyo reached in and pulled out a blue, plush bear wearing a tie. He raised his eyebrow at Yuya and realizing it was important to her he shook his head, handing it to her. Or, that's what anyone else would have done. Instead as she was about to grab it he snatched it away from her and held it above her head.

"H-hey! Give it back!" She began jumping helplessly. _His reach is too high! What a jerk! Why did I invite him to come over again?_ "Hey! You better give that back! Or else..."

"Or else what?" Kyo leaned forward, extremely close to Yuya's face, causing Yuya to blush slightly.

"Or else...uh..."

"Can't back it up now, can you?" Kyo smirked, and wanting to know what else was in her bag he decided to hand it to her, for real, this time.

"Y-you jerk..." She squeezed the bear close to her, her eyes nearly forming tears.

Kyo raised his eyebrow, but was too interested in the contents of the bag to really question to her clingy actions towards a damn, plush bear. He reached in once again and pulled out her wallet. Deciding there was probably more interesting stuff inside of her wallet, he slid down the side of the wall coming to his normal sitting position of one leg lying lazily on the floor, and the other ready to jump up at any given moment. As he began to unzip the leather case Yuya immediately snatched it out of his hands. "Geez. Clingy about your stuff, aren't you?" He smirked, exposing one of his sharp fangs.

"Y-you really know how to find your way to someone's nerves!" Yuya snatched her bag and rummaged some more, finally coming to her keys. She then shoved her beloved bear and her wallet back where they belonged and stood up abruptly. "I'll be fine here." A click sound was made as she unlocked her door. She slowly pushed it open, "Thank you. For walking me home."

"You forget why I followed you here." He turned his head towards her, his bangs flowing in front of his face, little beads of water dripping down his crimson strands.

The expression on Yuya's face darkened, she tried to hold her emotions in as much as she could as she spoke to him, but her voice sounded like it was cracking. "L-let's leave that for some other time." With that, Yuya stepped inside and slowly closed the door behind her. She locked the door then slid down, legs collapsing onto the floor. Tears flowed endlessly on her face as she stared into the dark, lonely room that she called home. G_od..._ She nearly choked from her partial sobs. _Why do I always come home like this?_

Kyo could her her strained crying from the other side of the wall. _Is she always like this?_ He rested his head on he stucco behind him, closing his eyes and listening to the rain for a while. He sat there for a while, just staring at nothing, listening to nothing, and thinking of nothing, when he finally drifted to sleep.

A girl with frosty coloured hair stood in the rain, looking up at the pitch black sky with no trace of a single star. The drops splashed on her face as she simply stood still, her mind thinking of nothing whatsoever. She felt empty, and her bruises ached from the beating she just received from the head of the Mibu. She wanted freedom, but didn't know where to look. She had no place to call home anymore. She felt unwelcome wherever she went. She was a member of the zodiac, and like most members their parents were either too distant or, like hers, too protective. "Home" was the last place she needed to be right now. She just wanted to be alone.

_Alone._ That word resounded in her head constantly, causing a slight pain in her skull. _We're all alone...every one of us. That is perhaps, the worst curse of all._

Her icy orbs glistened in the cold rain. She shut them, then tried to warm herself up. Her efforts proved in vain, however, as the rain wouldn't stop pouring, taking away more and more of her body heat. _Too cold..._ She cursed herself for being so stupid, she fell, transforming into a beautiful white mare. The rain continued to pour, drowning away her consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

Alright. Can anyone guess who the horse is:) I dunno...I couldn't decide who the horse would be exactly. Rin is a very mysterious character who is also very violent. So I couldn't choose any other person...without it being male. : I wanted to keep the male/female ratio somewhat even too.

More characters will be introduced next chapter. I promise. And though it looks Kyo x Yuya right now, it might not turn out that way. We'll see. ;


	7. A Story of the Past

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo nor Fruits Basket.

**VII**

Yuya woke the next morning with a slight pain in her forehead. She rubbed it gently with her palm and stretched her arms up high, working the sleeping muscles and aching bones. She wasn't a morning person, in fact she had very little energy to do any of the basic tasks such as making breakfast, taking a shower, or getting dressed without taking a slight nap in between. After finally getting a bite to eat and slipping on her school uniform she made her way to her door, gripping the handle gently before pausing a moment to recall the events of the previous afternoon.

The blonde shook her head, thinking it was all a dream and decided to proceed out the door as if nothing had happened. _It's just a typical morning, Yuya._ She thought to herself, waving to several of her neighbors who were either making their way to work or simply collecting a newspaper that made its way to their door earlier in the morning. _I'll just walk to school._ She nodded at the mailman who smiled at her in greeting. _Go to my classes._ Yuya evaded a cyclist, pedaling along the sidewalk, most likely to work. _Have lunch with Uo and Hana. _She glanced up at a crosswalk light, waiting for a signal to continue on her path. _Then make my way back home. _She sighed. _Just like always..._ Not paying any attention to her surroundings, she bumped into the back of another pedestrian.

"G-gomen! I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going!" Yuya bowed in apology and glanced up at the victim of the accident. "A-Akira-san?"

Akira smiled, that sweet, angelic smile that most of the girls swooned over, and nodded at Yuya. "Good morning, Shiina-san."

"Ohayo!" She smiled, then noticing they were inhibiting traffic on the sidewalk, stepped aside and bowed once again. "Well, I'd better hurry up! I don't want to be late...again..." She blushed and tried to slip away, but failed for Akira gripped her arm gently but firmly.

"Why the rush, Shiina-san? We have quite a bit of time left before the bell rings." Akira pulled Yuya through a bush and led her down a narrow pathway in the forest. "Come. This is usually the way I travel to school in the mornings anyway."

_Where'd this come from? _Yuya glanced up at the trees filtering sunlight throughout the pathway, creating a gentle and peaceful atmosphere. _I never knew this place existed._ She glanced back at the beautiful, blonde boy walking along side her. _If Uo and Hana ever found out I went to some place so secluded from everyone else with a boy..._ She shivered at the thought. Her friends were very protective of her...it was probably because...

"Shiina-san." Akira interrupted Yuya's thoughts. She snapped her head up immediately in reply, causing a harsh pain in her neck.

"Ow, ow ouch!" She rubbed her neck, cringing in agony.

Akira helped ease the pain by rubbing her strained muscles, giggling at the same time. "Must take talent to give yourself whiplash." He smiled. _Oh Kami, that smile!_

Yuya blushed, again but shook her head in response. "It's one of the few talents I wish I didn't have." She giggled as well, still rubbing the slight pain that remained on the back of her neck. "Anyway...what was it you were going to say, Akira-san?"

Akira stepped closer, creating a distance of merely and inch apart between the two, causing Yuya's face to turn slightly pink. _Wh-why does have have to be so close? Couldn't he just tell me from where he was standing before?_ She tried to look at his face, but the distance caused her heart to beat too fast she couldn't handle it. So, she focused on the protruding root of a tree instead. He, however, made matters worse and decided to hold her chin with the tips of his fingers and guided her eyes to meet his face. "Do you truly intend to keep our secret hidden from everyone else?"

Yuya snapped out of her little fantasy world and fell back into reality, hard._ So last night wasn't a dream..._ She nodded, not necessarily in response to Akira, but more so to herself. _Of course...he _is _the most sought after boy in school. Why else would he want to associate himself with the likes of someone like _me

Akira took her nod as an answer and smiled, obviously giving away his relief that their curse would remain a secret. Or was that really what he was worried about? Yuya decided to ignore all other possibilities. A sudden realization kicked in. _What the hell are we going to do about the egg?_ As if knowing exactly what she was thinking Akira smiled and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Shiina-san. Kyoshiro-san will have it all taken care of."

"Oh! But--"

"He told me he was going to settle the matter. After all...we can't tell them exactly how the egg broke, now can we?" He smiled once again, causing Yuya to smile as well. Akira blushed, sensing her sudden relief and wished that he could see her face. However, there was no turning back from his decision to be rid of his sight forever. He shuddered from the sudden flow of painful memories that washed over his mind in a matter of seconds.

"Akira-san?" Yuya gripped his shoulder concerned. "Akira-san?"

Akira gently tugged on his hair, trying to relieve some of the pain inflicted on his mind. "I'm fine, Shiina-san. We'd better hurry or we might be late."

Yuya nodded watching Akira's back as he made his way along the path. _It seems that I'm stuck knowing their secret. But really...I think this could be a really good opportunity to make new friends. And maybe one day... _Yuya ran to catch up to her new friend. ..._I can understand what makes Akira frown when he isn't smiling._

* * *

Kyo sat on the porch of Kyoshiro's home, staring at nothing in particular. He was simply thinking, like always. Thinking about how he ended up in this situation. Not just with the girl, although she _did_ play a huge factor on his thoughts at the moment, like how he woke up that morning outside of her apartment. Thankfully he left before the Shiina girl woke, or he would've probably ended up at her school too. He growled, wonder why the hell he was thinking about her anyway. However, one element intensified his anger even further. He gently stroked the bead bracelet on his wrist, memories from his childhood flowing into his thoughts. 

There was a story that someone told him. He didn't exactly remember who. He faintly remembered long, silky hair that tickled his nose as he lay on his back, soft, pale hands that brushed gently along his forehead, pushing back his bangs, and most of all gentle, chocolate orbs that stared down into his crimson, easing his loneliness until there was no more. Kyo only saw her once, but her story lasted forever in his mind. He truly wondered if it was true or not, and if the story was some sort of key to a lock that would free him from this curse.

_A young woman smiled, the sound of a crackling fireplace resounded in the background. Her jet black hair framed her beautiful face and fell in long, elegant strands onto a warm bed. A boy with bright crimson eyes lay in said bed, looking away at the woman uncaring. He knew no one cared for him, so why would he care what she did for him? She still smiled and sat there staring at him. Sensing that he didn't wish to speak she decided to speak instead, "Kyo, I have a story for you..."_

_Kyo snorted, still uncaring. This caused the woman to giggle. "You don't have to listen if you don't want to, but I love telling it." She rested her head on her arm that lay on the boy's bed. "It's a story about you."_

_This got Kyo's attention. He shifted his body to face hers and rested his head on his pillow, waiting for her to continue. She sat up from her position and prepared herself for her story. Her voice was gentle and brought life to her words._

"_There goes a story that one day, God decided to throw a special banquet for the all the animals and sent word for all to attend the following evening. However, upon hearing the news, the rat decided to play a trick upon his neighbor the cat, and told him that the banquet was not the following evening, but the night after._

_The night of the banquet all the animals attended, except for the cat, who slept through, missing the whole thing. At this banquet God made a promise to all his creatures, saying that they would always be together, and that nothing and no one would come between them. It is said that all the creatures which attended the banquet became a part of the Chinese Zodiac. Thus, the cat is not included in the zodiac and has grown to despise the rat for his trickery."_

_Kyo let the gentle voice of the woman flow over his mind, the story replaying itself in his head over and over. Eventually he felt the world gently disappear around him, as he feel into a deep slumber..._

"Oi."

Kyo snapped out of his trance and at the intruder. He lowered his eyebrows in irritation and growled, "Hotaru..."

Hotaru stepped closer, but came to a stop before the edge of the porch. He held no particular expression on his face, like always, and decided just to stand and stare at Kyo.

Kyo grew impatient, his red eyes flashing as his irritation rose. "What do you want?"

Hotaru pointed in the direction where Kyo had followed Yuya and responded, "Who was that?"

Kyo scowled, shifting his gaze somewhere else, trying to ignore what the stupid blonde was saying. Still feeling Hotaru's stare on him, he stood up and walked away, leaving the wondering boy standing there. _This all wouldn't have happened if _she_ hadn't come here!_ Kyo stomped off, brushing by Kyoshiro, the last person he wanted to see right now, well...other than _that girl _of course.

"Kyo!" Kyoshiro had to speak, receiving a death-like glare from the red head. "Ahhh..." he waved his hands, trying to avoid physical confrontation, "...there is no need to resort to violence, Kyo. You know that."

Kyo snorted in a 'you better as hell leave me alone before I rip that stupid smile off of your face' manner. However, Kyoshiro insisted, as always, to get Kyo's thoughts out of him. "That friend of Akira's was a very sweet girl, wasn't she?" Kyoshiro's face blushed immensely at the thought of Yuya's beautiful smile, her emerald eyes, and her nicely shaped—

Kyo growled and stormed off into the woods, not wanting to think what Kyoshiro was imagining right now as his face began to contort into strange positions. _Hopefully that stupid kid doesn't bring her back again. I'll just end up being her escort home like yesterday._ Kyo stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened as he ran into a clearing, bending his knees to skid to the ground.

"Tokito?" He inspected the creature lying on the ground, her once elegant, white mane now covered in clumps of mud and leaves. Her eyes were half open, half seeing, apparently unconcious, but still in pain. _Shit...how the heck am I supposed to carry _this _back to the house..._ Kyo stripped off his jacket, laying it on top of the girl in her weakened state, trying to rebuild her energy so she would at least transform back into a carriable form.

Then finally, her eyes shut as her body grew warmer and she eased into a gentle sleep, rebuilding some strength to at least shift back into a human. Kyo quickly gathered her clothes, bundled her up as best he could, and carried her back "home."

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

I promise more movement in the storyline next chapter, I'm still trying to clear up some Fruits Basket stuff for people who haven't heard of it before. Yes, the story of the cat being left out of the zodiac is still the same (and it fits Kyo very well IMO).

Next chapter more information on Yuya's past will be presented. What she fears, why she's alone, etc. etc. I'll introduce more characters next chapter as well, look forward to familiar faces:)


End file.
